l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tonbo Dayu
Anybody knows where his relationship with Tonbo Toryu were stated? -- Callimachus No. I assume it is from Okuma's pdf of stuff, or possibly Way of the Minor Clans. As I don't have WotMC, someone else will have to check... --Majushi 11:42, 29 May 2007 (UTC) It's definately not from WotMC. The Daimyo in that book is still Tonbo Toryu,and will be for many years (the WotMC takes place prior to the Clan Wars, Toryu became Oracle of Thunder after the War Against the Shadow. Unfortunately WotMC tells only of 1 character per MC. (btw the reason I used the term Fortress of the Dragonfly is because of the CCG card of that name) -- Callimachus :If you're on the AEG forums, pm Okuma and ask him if he knows. If he actually replies something other than "I can't remember", verify what he says. Not that I don't trust him, but because he doesn't reference any of his work if feel it is better to double check... --Majushi 11:59, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::Google doesn't turn it up, and they're usually pretty good about finding bits from the fictions and forums. 12:07, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :::As per your suggestion, I have PMed Okuma and this was his response: "I reference all the geneaology of all the daimyos of Rokugan, and I have never read anywhere about Tonbo Toryu's brother. I have checked all my books where they was informations about the Dragonfly and never found anything proving the point about the wiki. It could be one of the numerous wiki errors." I asked him also about Dayu's brother as well, but he said nothing about that. Callimachus 16:29 1 June 2007 ::::Ah. I just remembered why I don't bother asking Okuma questions anymore... It appears that Dayu is not the nephew of Toryu (until some source can be found to the contrary), so it would probably be best to remove that part of his article. As for Okuma's jab at the wiki having errors. Possibly, yes. Challenge him to find some (that aren't typo's). The wiki is incomplete, not wrong. There is a difference. Okuma just doesn't understand that. (and referencing...) --Majushi 16:05, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::::P.s. If you can't tell, I don't get on well with Okuma... --Majushi :::::Generally I try to get along with everyone. I do have to admit, though, that I have often lamented the lack of references in Okuma's files. I never mentioned it to him, though as one time I tried to approach him about editing the grammatical aspect of his otherwise superb files, (even offered assistance myself) and he almost bit my head off... --Callimachus ::::::I do find a good deal of irony in the fact that one of our most outspoken critics has left no way of checking his work. 16:40, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::OK, I found out where the Brother/Uncle thing was taken from. It's from a play-by-post on this address -> http://crosswinds.pbwiki.com/Tonbo%20Kuemon and is definitely non-canon. As a result I'm deleting that sentence. --Callimachus